


REDemption

by Italics_z



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Cause I just want Ganon to have a redemption but like not the actually bad ganon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gender Issues, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Guilt, Himbo Ganon, M/M, Other, Post-Calamity Ganon, Redemption, Sassy Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italics_z/pseuds/Italics_z
Summary: Time was slowed to a stop. The bright dome that surrounded Ganon closed and was reduced to a small sparkle in the midnight air. Just then, some of the gleam broke into streams colliding, molding into a body....They stared at the form floating in the sky, now the light dissipating and revealing deep tan skin and muscle. Gold and irregular color combinations laid upon him. The hair was revealed as a blood red, floating and swishing at a medium-short length. A golden halo crown was donned on his head that was attached to a gem on his forehead.TRIGGER WARNING- Anxiety attacks and body dysphoria. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not read.
Relationships: Ganon/Link, Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Amazonite

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/c3/5e/0fc35eee36fb9978d989beadf4f4956d.jpg  
> Was done by Siobhan Chiffon whom you can find on Tumblr. That's how I picture Gannon.  
> (I also had to add that I edited it because I didn't like that it wasn't spaced.)

Time was slowed to a stop. The bright dome that surrounded Ganon closed and was reduced to a small sparkle in the midnight air. Just then, some of the gleam broke into streams colliding, molding into a body.

Link broke out of his stunned state to stand next to Zelda, gripping onto his Master Sword. His breath was stopped, but a long sigh ran through him, and the thought “ _ Not another fight… _ ” along with it.

Zelda held her place, taking the Bow of Light from Links back.

They stared at the form floating in the sky, now the light dissipating and revealing deep tan skin and muscle. Gold and irregular color combinations laid upon him. The hair was revealed as a blood red, floating and swishing at a medium-short length. A golden halo crown was donned on his head that was attached to a gem on his forehead.

They knew that was Ganon. Calamity Ganon in the form of a very muscular, very tall man. Link hardened his expression once more, glaring daggers at him. How could the goddess have mercy on him? Links tireless nights, his blood, sweat, and tears all to let him still survive?

Link walked over to the body in a daze, deaf to Zelda's warnings as the body floated lower and lower as his steps became nearer.

Soon enough, the light was gone and it was just… Ganon laying on Hyrule field. A regular man (besides him having all the features of a Gerudo but being a man). Zelda placed her hand on Link’s shoulder and he couldn't help but tense up for a moment before easing. Zelda stared at the body on the floor along with him.

Both of the Hylians did not know how to react. It was Ganon, the person that ruined their lives, corrupted all of Hyrule for a century and leading to another estimated fifty years before everything is fine again. Links scars on his body are from the monsters this very person had fueled.

The tan man stirred, twitched and his expression was one of pain… An agonizing pain and then his eyes flashed open. They illuminated in the dark, a bright orange… His face relaxed the slightest as he stared at the sky.

Ganon stood on shaky legs, the jewelry on his figure clanking together. He seemed lost, his small eyes seemingly blurry but still bright as they fell on the two small Hylians.

Link lifted his sword to face Ganon if necessary, Zelda drew her bow. Staring at him with the same ferocity and hatred Link felt, if not more. It was understandable, as she’d been holding the man off for so long.

“You are Ganon, yes?” Zelda finally questioned, no wavering or hesitation.

The orange in his eyes dimmed, and he blinked a couple times before nodding.

The princess frowned, of course she wasn’t surprised, but it was like she didn’t want to hear nor accept the truth.

“Why… why would she-“ Zela stopped herself, pursing her lips and glaring at the grass under Ganon's legs.

Link shook his head and the man opened his mouth, “I…”

Link almost dropped the legendary sword. He never expected his voice to be so… deep. He hardened his grip immediately, narrowing his eyes.

“I am sorry. I saw everything that happened and…” He trailed off and looked to the side. His gaze dropped.

Zelda scoffed, “Of course you did, you killed my friends.”

The man winced.

“I didn’t… I tried…” He suddenly started to back away a bit, his eyes flashing between the two heroes frantically. The orange of his irises flashes rapidly before he was unconscious and falling back on the ground once again.

Links eyes widened at the thump he had made. Hero’s instinct was to run forward and catch him, yet this time he’d decided against it.

Zelda sighed and let her shoulders relax. The bags under her eyes and the dirt that had dried on her face and dress only added to how drained she looked.

“What do we… do about him?” She asked breathlessly.

Link shrugged and put his sword back, walking to the man's side and hoisted him up. Ganon slumped heavily over him, and being filled with defined muscle and meat made it even harder to keep upright, but either way he held onto him and gestured for Zelda to do the same.

Immense confusion passed on her face, but she eventually joined on the other side and they made their way across the field to the shrine nearest to them. Link pulled out his sheikah slate, tapped for the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine, and prayed the goddesses will allow them to get across fine.

He materialized with the same weight on his side and Zeldas pat on his arm. They walked in unison down the dirt path in silence. Even the bugs he normally experiences when he visited Kakariko were absent. Right as they turned to the right at the bottom of the path, there were guards staring at them in surprise, or rather, the body they were holding upright. Paya ran towards them and even her eyes widened and a look of horror dawned over her features.

“You… You brought… Oh master Link,” She breathed and Link frowned. The hero had no excuse for why he didn’t kill him right as he saw him drift to the floor, but something in him whispered to not follow through with the action.

“I believe this is Ganon but...” Zelda huffed, “Can you please take him to the clinic or somewhere, just get him medical treatment. I must talk to Impa.”

The guards were quick on their feet to hold Ganon but the fear was apparent. Zelda took Links arm and whisked him away, Paya following close behind. The wooden steps creaked under their weight and leaves waved in the wind. Zelda pushed the door open and the blond man followed suit.

Impas worn eyes widened and she shakily dismounted her stack of pillows. She hurried to the stunned princess and they enveloped into a hug. Zelda let a couple tears fall, ones that were deserved as she was finally back to her kingdom. Paya and Link, on the other hand, both stood behind them. Link could feel his adrenaline escaping him by the second, replaced with a deep longing for rest.

Zelda asked if she and Link could wash up. Impa nodded and shooed them away, demanding them to speak to her immediately when they were done.

Link opted to wait outside, sighing and sitting at the top of the stairs.

He doesn’t know where exactly to go from here. The only goal he’d had since he’d awoken is to save Zelda, along with the rest of Hyrule, but now that he’d achieved that goal, what was there now? He had places he’d never experienced before, of course, but he also felt the need to aid Zelda in restoring Hyrule to its former glory.

He winced at his throbbing head and then heard a creak behind him. Link flashed his head around, cringing once again and rubbing his temple. It was only Zelda. This time, her hair was pulled into a bun and damp, she donned an outfit just like Paya (she must have let her borrow it), and now she was clean and though her face was worn, she seems to be getting her life back with each passing minute.

“Come in, Link.” It came out oddly, she hadn’t said the name with her physical body in so long. She knew this Link was not the same as the one she had come to know back then, but maybe that's for the better.

Link stood on unstable legs and followed her inside. Impa nodded and gestured to the pillow seats on the floor. Link took his seat closest to Impa and Zelda took the one across the gap. Impa took off her hat and cleared her throat.

“Link, Zelda, I applaud you in your work of defeating Ganon,” She says, closing her eyes and sighing. “I feel the air is much lighter now.”

Zelda nodded and sighed, shifting in her seat and Impa put back on her hat, the dangling eyes upon the brim swaying. Link stared at his knees, knowing the conversations to come were going to be too heavy for him to accept or handle correctly.

The elderly woman speaks again, “Link, I know you are tired but… We must address the very apparent issue. Why did you bring Ganon to my sacred village?”

Her voice was even and stern as it always was, but with a dark disdain Link nor Zelda had ever recalled hearing from her. Link closed his eyes and wished he could just sleep for quite a long time once again.

“When I…” Zelda spared a look at her hand where the permanent mark of the triforce laid, “Sealed Ganon, a huge bright dome spread across the field, seemingly burning him and taking him away.”

The older woman hummed and nodded, encouraging Zelda to continue speaking.

“He materialized out of light, and when Link walked towards him… He faded and became the… form he is in now,” She explained, her brown eyebrows scrunching together.

Impa tapped her finger in her lap for a moment in contemplation before sighing.

“You both remember what the three parts of the triforce represents?”

The princesses' features softened at the mention of something she knew.

“Yes, Triforce of Wisdom,” She put a hand over her heart, then moved it to Links shoulder, “Triforce of Courage…” and she moved it back to her lap, then finished, “And Ganon… the Triforce of Power.”

The lady nodded in confirmation, “Every legend states the three of you having your fates decided by the goddess to protect Hyrule as Ganon tries to take it over. Such fates as you, Princess, with the sealing power and to fight alongside Link, who faces Ganon with the blade, have already been decided as you were born.”

A moment of silence followed her words, Zelda trying to form the meaning in her head that doesn’t seem to catch on.

Impa noticed and explained further, “It is not always a choice. I am not implying that Ganon is innocent by any means of the word, but in a way it must be a sign by the goddess that he wasn’t swept by the light.”

The puzzle pieces clicked in place within Link. His head finally lifted and his mouth opened, words lost in his throat. He huffed and lifted his hands.

“ _ You’re not saying he deserves a… _ ” His hands freeze in place, not knowing what the correct word to use was.

Luckily Impa knew what he meant, she answered, “Redemption? Maybe so. The goddess is ever forgiving in her nature but she wouldn’t allow Ganon to exist if he were to be the same danger as before.”

Link let the explanation swing in his mind for a while. Would the “forgiving” goddess ever give him a rest? The mark on his hand, the sword and shield on his back molded to fit his body. Even more so, the marks on his mind. All fond memories that he could have held onto when he was out in the depth of the Hebra mountains when his heart was slowing to a stop, when the heat in Eldin scorched his feet and his skin felt as though it was burning to a crisp, were lost as he died. He had Sidons positivity, Yunobos kind words, and Riju with her understanding of his responsibilities as she was put in the throne at a young age, but there were no fond childhood memories, no past lovers to hold onto, nothing.

“... How do we… How can we trust him? What do we do with him?” Zelda chimed in, breaking the silence once more.

Impa shook her head, the eyes jangling once more, “We will keep him here. I will have to speak with him, assuming he is not violent, and decide what the appropriate precaution is. For that to happen, and I am rather sad to ask you of this, Link, but you will need to stay and look over him.”

Links blue eyes widened, staring at Impa as though she’d suggested he look over the person who tried to kill him and took all of his means of happiness away. He brought up a hand and pulled it to his chest, a baffled question of, “ _ Me? _ ”

Impa nodded, “I know it is a lot to ask… But you are the only person that has the ability to strike him if anything were to go south.”

Link wanted to be angry. It was so easy to be infuriated at people and what they expected of him. He scrambled in just his compression shorts in the Plateau after one hundred years of sleep, he’d been fighting, looking for shrines to get stronger and stronger and stronger. He’s been on the verge of death more times than he can count and it was only Mipha healing him in those moments that kept him alive. Even after capturing all the divine beasts at the four corners of Hyrule, he’s still being asked to do things.

He nodded, slowly. He knew he couldn’t let the town die because he wanted to get some more sleep. Impa at least looked slightly sorry, but Link didn’t want to see it anymore. He stood and walked out of her house, breathing the air in heavily.

Cado was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. The man started to walk when Link was close enough. Wordlessly, The blond followed him.

Cado scratched his bearded chin and spoke, “We are sorry to ask this of you, Hero.”

Link stared at him for a moment before shrugging, gazing forward once again. He supposed it was his duty.

“Well…  _ He _ seems to be okay for the most part, he’s breathing oddly in some places and he starts shaking pretty intensely which is probably due to some nightmares,” The man stops. Turning back to Link, “It’s late, and I have to return to my station. If anything occurs, I know you can handle it yourself, but if anything does, let Dorian or me know right away.”

Link nodded and watched as the man strolled away in big steps. Once the man was out of sight, Link stared at the wooden door of the clinic. Ganon probably won't awaken while he’s here so soon, will he? He decided he was too exhausted and just threw his caution into the wind as he always did, reaching for the handle on the door, and right as he touched it, the door slid open.

He stepped back, startled and expected Ganon's tall form but only saw a small dark woman with the normal Sheikah gear, but on her sleeves were plus signs. Ah, a nurse.

“AH! I am so sorry Master Link! I was just running a vital test on him. You startled me young man!”

He stared at her in shock before letting out a breathless laugh. She took off her big hat and shook her white coily hair free. She gave Link a slight punch on his shoulder, “You better get some sleep soon, okay? I know Impa is being hard on you but once  _ he _ wakes up, and we can be sure he won't be of too much harm you can sleep.”

He sighs, bringing three fingers to his chin and gesturing to her. She nods, a smile on her cheeks.

“I’ll be in the clothing shop with Claree if you need me, as always,” She said, waving goodbye. Link lifted his hand and let it drop once she was gone. He turned around, taking a deep breath and stepped inside, finally looking at Ganon.

He was laying on one of Kakarikos soft beds and the small light on the bedside table next to him illuminated his features. He was peaceful.

Link couldn't help but wonder if Impa was right, what if he really was innocent? What if he was just following his destiny? Did that really mean he should have their forgiveness?

Just as he was thinking, the man sat up quick, breathing heavily, eyes scurrying across the room until they met Link. They widened and he froze completely. Link stood in place, keeping his expression as neutral as possible.

“Link-” He whispered.

Said man had to bite his tongue and fight to keep himself still.

“You… We… I… I didn’t see- I couldn’t control- tried… tried… too strong- The goddess-” He gripped at the blanket over him in his large hands and his eyes brimmed with tears before he fell backwards again. Link stepped forward and caught him on instinct. The feeling of his skin was enough for him to draw in a sharp breath. He dropped him down to the mattress carefully and pulled away.

What had he meant by those words? He couldn’t control… what? This was only support to what Impa had said. Link took the chair that was by the desk and fell into it, slumping. He needed to stay up, but somehow his eyes kept on drifting closed. He shook himself awake multiple times within the wee hours of the morning. Then, at around four a.m., his body had won the fight, and he was drifting off.

Just as he was out Ganon woke up this time, but without fear. He opened his eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling before gazing around the room. His orange eyes widened when they fell on the blond hylian that was sitting in a wooden chair… asleep.

The Hylian who had defeated the demon he could not, he was forever indebted to him. Ganon wondered if he could pay him back in any way. His reputation was already tarnished, beyond repair, he knew how much the town hated him. If not, all of Hyrule hated him for what… he’d done.

When Link roused from his sleep, Ganon couldn’t do much else than stare at him blankly as his blue eyes adjusted. Ganon's hand gripped the blanket fully expecting to get criticized.

Instead, he just hitched a breath in and sat still.

They stared in silence for a while as wind howled at the walls. Ganon let his mouth open and close, not sure how to speak… Say something to the hero-  _ something _ .

“... Hi,” Ganon said weakly, eternally cringing at his lack of conversation skills.

Links blue eyes widened.

“I… What are you doing here?” Ganon asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper.

Link lifted his hand to sign but then a flash of sadness spread on his face. His eyebrows came together and he glared at the wooden floor. He wouldn’t know sign… would he?

The redhead leaned forward a bit and nodded his head, “I know sign language, Link. Although, it may have changed from a hundred years ago.”

Link eternally sighed in relief, his hands moving a little slower to make sure the man understood what he was trying to communicate.

“ _ Earlier you woke up and you were muttering about no control. _ ”

Ganon evened his breath and took a moment to answer correctly, “The darkness got to me. I tried to hold it off for so long but…”

Link waited for him to finish, he couldn’t. Instead he fiddled with his tongue piercing by rubbing it on the roof of his mouth. It felt weird to have his old self back.

He finally opened his mouth and spoke, “I tried to stop it but it got me. Dark thoughts nagging at me and…” it all felt like too much. He turned his head away from Link.

“What dark… thoughts?” Link asked aloud, his voice hoarse.

Ganon couldn’t say he was surprised by his voice itself, but what did was the fact he didn’t sound mad, or even angry.

“I was born in Gerudo town… the only man there. I only remember fragments but what I can recall is that I got along well with the other girls… not in that way cause I…” He trailed off, deciding to leave that part out. Then, he turned to Link again.

“But as I grew, I started getting these dark thoughts, things that I would have never thought of doing before. They weren’t… it wasn’t me saying those things.”

“ _ Who was it then? _ ” Link signed and Ganon shrugged.

“I have no idea, it was much like the blights you had to fight except it was a skeleton, or like all the blood they had in them was gone. It got to my head and I lost, next thing I knew I was taking over Hyrule and…” He felt guilty, he always has.

Link himself felt stuck in place. He didn’t know what to do. Normally human interaction wasn’t this deep. So he did what he did best… stayed silent.

“Link, I am… I am sorry,” He shook his head, “I don’t think sorry describes how horrible I feel about all of this. About making you fight and…”

“ _ I thought you said you weren’t in control? _ ”

“ _ I  _ wasn’t no, but seeing all of it happen in front of my eyes felt like I was the one doing it, that I couldn’t…” His mouth was dry, the lightness in his head made him feel dizzy. Flashes of the man's pain in front of him, how people looked as he took over their homes.

The pouring rain couldn’t drown out their thoughts. Link wanted to hate this man, but he has always been one to let go of hatred. Especially because it truly does sound like he couldn’t control it.

“ _ Well you have time to try to make it up, I’m sure Zelda will put you to work. _ ” Link signed, a hint of a smile on his face.

Ganon couldn’t believe him. How could he find humor at all or light in this situation? Still, the slight chance he may be able to make this up is enough to make his lips pull upwards the tiniest bit.

“Thank you.” There was a lot more he wanted to say but his eyes were already tugging at him, slipping closed as he slumped back down onto the bed.


	2. Citrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. While I do not have a schedule prepared at the moment, I hope to get at least two chapters in a month.

Link watched his sleeping figure for a while, baffled. The sounds of the wind chimes clanking together was harmonious combined with the sound of wind, thunder, and rain.

He wondered how he was gonna deal with… him. Link wasn’t good at responding to people but he could read them quite well. Gannon must be a really good actor if he _was_ lying.

Link stood, suddenly felt the room getting too small and suffocating. He walked towards the door and took the handle, looking back only once before he shut it and felt the pouring rain wet his pants.

He knew where they were keeping the princess, so he made his way there. The bitter cold rain splat against his cheeks, his face started losing its warmth. Before he slid open the wooden door, a thought about his dripping wet clothes crossed his mind but he entered anyway. Zelda jumped from her seat and turned to face Link.

“Link! What are you doing here!?”

Link closed the door and let the rainwater drip on the floor. Zelda stood up and rushed to a cupboard, pulling out a white towel and tossing it to her friend.

Link took it and ruffled his blonde hair, letting it rest on his head, then signed, “ _Gannon said some… things- Not off my mind..._ ”

Her green eyes widened for a moment before she hummed, encouraging him to continue while rummaging in a dresser on the wall.

He sighed and decided to make an attempt to speak, “He said he was sorry and that…” He paused to think about the right way to explain it.

“That what?” Zelda asked, still searching for whatever.

“That he couldn’t stop it.” Zelda let out a humorless laugh, shaking her head.

“... He said all those years ago a blight had fought him and he started thinking unusual thoughts. Then… he lost and became...” He drifted off, knowing she would understand.

His friend pulled out a stack of clothes, holding one shirt close to him and nodded, handing Link one of the three piles.

“Here, change, and then we can talk,” She ordered, gesturing to a door down the hall. Link just nodded and did as told.

He purposefully avoided looking in the mirror. Shucking his beige pants off and replacing them with the white ones. As he slipped on the rest of the outfit, his mind went blank. The kind of blank that he never liked, the kind of silent that worried him.

He picked up his soaking clothes and left them on the counter, not knowing where else to toss them.

The wood creaked under his feet as he swayed left and right thoughtlessly. He spared a glance at himself, immediately his blue eyes widened and tears threatened to spill, stinging.

His hair was still messy and damp, under his blue eyes held a deep purple, the unkempt eyebrows… he couldn’t think of a more repulsive person.

He didn’t notice he’d dropped a tear until he observed it falling down his pale cheeks, and then there was another, and another. He felt his heart thump in his chest, his upper arms pulsing as he struggled to breathe.

He gasped a deep breath and shook his head violently, turning back to the door, anywhere that does not face the mirror.

He took another deep inhale, he noted the air filling his chest was an odd feeling, then a quick release of air before repeating the cycle. He focused on the pouring of rain outside, closing his eyes.

After a moment, he felt his life coming back to him and decided he should finally return to Zelda before she tried asking too many questions.

As he returned, she was mixing a drink with a silent princess bloomed inside of it and other herbs floating around.

Link took a seat on the other end of the small table, the pillow under his calves was soft and welcome.

“I can’t believe the flower has finally found a use after all these years,” She said quietly, a small, honest, smile on her lips. She lifted the teapot and poured some of the drink into Links cup carefully, then filled hers. As she placed it back, Link could tell she was juggling how to discuss such a deep topic.

She took a sip out of her cup, then placed it back onto the small plate to hold it.

“Ganon isn’t someone whom we can sympathize with easily, Link.”

The man casted his gaze down to his own drink, frowning. He knew that already, he knew he couldn’t be friends with him, he knew.

“ _He does not deserve what happened to him. We do not enjoy what happened to us, so why must we… shun him?_ ” He gestured, dropping his hands to his lap.

“All of Hyrule abhors him, and I will have to take on the throne to repair the land once more, meaning I can’t afford to be in relations, let alone _good_ relations with him,” Zelda points out. Link hates it, despises her point being completely valid.

“ _Would it not be positive to reach out to a former enemy and… reform them in a way?_ ”

Zelda sighs, “With someone of his history… it does not seem feasible. How must I explain to the people that we are taking in the man who killed their ancestors and appointed these monsters to ravage their homes, haunt their travels?”

Link finally brought his gaze up and Zelda didn’t appear to be offended, she seemed to be lost. He debated his response, picking up his cup and taking a drink. It soothed his dry throat, the sweet taste mixed with the other plants wasn’t unwelcome in the slightest.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and gave a smile, dropping it to the palm of his other hand. Zelda, in turn, let her lips turn upwards, gazing at him.

“Thank you.” Was her response to him.

“ _I think he could be salvaged… This would all be for nothing if we killed him now. I wonder if helping him would stop the future being the same…_ ”

“The legends wont stop because we decided Ganon could be a member of society.”

Links movements became a little more tense, “ _Not society, Zelda, he could directly help both of us with the reformation of Hyrule._ ”

Zelda almost choked on the drink, she carefully put her cup down but was as tense as he was. She gulped it down carefully before responding.

“You’re quite positive, Link. But we can't afford that.”

He rubs the triforce on the dorsal side of his hand, then responds, “ _I can. I am the hero of this land and I will explain 100 times over that he is still alive by the goddesses themselves. How could they say no?_ ”

Zelda hummed and downed the rest of her drink, then said, “I would have no doubt they’d still have their suspicions, but if you insist, I feel we could… manage.”

Links face lit up the slightest bit. For what? He knew not.

“Now, You’d better get some more sleep, we have to speak with Impa to discuss the future… And heal,” Zelda said, then rose, walking to the hallway before peeking back out and added, “There is a pullout bed right there, I did quite some investigating in this room. A lot of new inventions have been added.”

Link turned and saw what she was talking about, he lifted one of his hands to his chin to thank her but she was already off. Link sighed.

**（＾∇＾）**

“You will be under intense supervision,” The older lady stated. Ganon was sitting on a pillow in front of her, Link to his right with his Master Sword on his back, Zelda and Paya to the left and right of Impa.

“I understand,” The red haired man said, bowing once more. The sympathy he felt for all the people around him felt comforting in an odd sort of way. These Hylians have given him sympathy, another chance, no matter how off they were.

Zelda was the coldest one out of them. As expected as the monster in him had twisted those guardians to kill her father, and the blights for her friends. Flashes of the malice cover his vision when he shuts his eyes, a guilt clawing at him and tearing him apart.

Link was cold, but said nothing about it. He was silent as ever, using the movements of his hands to communicate, but those hands told Ganon everything he needed to know. The tense, sharp movements in just a couple words could be noticed by even him. He had the eyes to go along, the way they hardened around him made the larger man know he wasn't content much at all with him.

Impa knocked him out of his thoughts.

“Now, Zelda, what was that important letter you were speaking about?”

Zelda smiled and spoke, absolutely ecstatic to relay this news, “The champions are alive!”

Impas eyes widened at the blonde, blinking in surprise.

“Read me the letters, princess.”

Zelda pulled four letters out of her pocket. The first one she opened had a brown tie on it and was clipped together with what looked like a rock. She cleared her throat and told what was written out loud.

“ _Princess Zelda!,_

_This is Yunobo, Daruk’s apprentice. I would like to give you some news you might find good! Daruk has been discovered alive! He appeared as the sky was clearing right in the middle of the town, badly injured._

_We took him to the springs and cleaned him up, now he is resting in his room. He wakes up from time to time and it is relieving that those times are getting longer and longer._

_He_ really _wants to talk to you and Link, so we, on behalf of Goron CIty and the citizens, would love to see you and the other champions reunite to rebuild Hyrule!_ ”

Zelda closed the letter and packed it back the same way she'd pulled it apart. Then she shuffled it to the back and pulled apart a letter with blue ribbon and a feather held behind it as decoration.

“ _I hope this finds you well Princess, Link,_

_I am Teba, an archer from Rito Village. Almost a week ago, right as the clouds were clearing from our skies, a green glow was shining atop our village. A soldier investigated and returned with Master Revali. He was badly injured, but he seems to be healing, even through his stubbornness._

_We… I would greatly appreciate it if you and Link could travel to our village and_ ~~**_take Revali_ **~~ _regroup with him as he would like to help._ ”

She then unwrapped another that was wrapped in dangly ribbon with small jewels adorned on it and a gold envelope. She took a little more care opening this one.

“ _Why hello Zelda,_

 _I am Riju, the Chief of the Gerudo. My mother, Urbosa has been found alive-_ ”

Ganon tensed. Urbosa hurt him the most, his gut twisted harshly and his heart dropped. That one was the one he’d remembered the most vividly. Of course she was given the hardest one to beat, one that highlighted all her weak points. She was his…

“ _We would like to request you visit our town with that gorgeous Hylian vai._ ” Zelda glanced at Link with a smile.

Then she opened a blue letter with a red fish closure, this one she seemed to smile the most.

“ _Greetings Link! Princess!_

 _I will start by saying that I am so proud of you, Link. I always believed you would defeat Ganon and I never had any doubt._ ” Zelda snickered before continuing, “ _Princess, I assume you are the one who had unlocked your divine powers, congratulations!_

 _But I am also sending this letter to inform you that my dear sister, Mipha, is alive!_ ” Zelda blinked and her smile lifted higher as she read that, “ _She was floating in East Reservoir Lake, as spotted by a guard while going on patrol. She is healing quickly and we would love to see you and Link._

 _Sincerely, Prince Sidon_.”

Impa spoke while Zelda put her letters back in her pocket, “Well you three seem to have a long trip ahead of you.”

Zelda smiled and said, “I really look forward to seeing them. But… I don’t know how they will feel about…”

She glanced at Ganon. Impa sighed, shutting her eyes, “You'll have to explain it to them. Some are more accepting, some are not. I was young when everything happened, I’m sure they will… allow him to tag along. Not to mention, many people of Hyrule probably won’t tell who he is immediately.”

Zelda nodded and turned back to them, “Alright, we will leave tomorrow. Pack your things and we will gather the food before we leave. Meet tonight to discuss the plan here. You are dismissed.”

Ganon bowed slightly and stood, slightly stumbling as his legs tingled violently and tried to regain feeling. Link saw the whole ordeal and almost let a smile slip on his face. Such a tall and muscular man almost tripping was ridiculous.

The redhead cleared his voice to save himself from the embarrassment and looked at Link, silently begging to leave the room. Link straightened himself and made his way to open the door, walking down the steps with Ganon close behind. Cado nodded to them, still wary, but he hid it well.

Link stopped in the middle of the three shops that are besides the road to the north exit of the village, facing Ganon. He rested his hands on his belt and gestured his head towards the cooking pot next to the produce shop.

“Ah, eat?” Ganon questioned, he’s never had Links cooking, since all the food he’s been eating has been from one of the guards. The blond nodded in confirmation and Ganon's stomach growled. Ganon cringed, and awkwardly smiled.

“I guess you have your answer?” Link gazed blankly at him like he always did, but there was a slight twitch of his lips upwards, Ganon was content with that.

“ _Sit down? Come with me?_ ” Link signed with a questioning look. Gannon normally doesn’t leave the room where he was currently being kept, he also felt the villagers wouldn’t exactly be kind to him. Of course he still refused to blame them, but it restricted his ability to offer to help.

“I’ll join you…” He decided. Link nodded and started walking to the shop.

When they entered, there was an older lady, wearing a smile on her face. That smile… stayed even as she saw Ganon, if anything, it grew.

“Why hello Link! You've brought a friend over?”

Ganon's eyes widened, and he bowed down to Links ears and whispered, “Does she not… know about me?”

Link tensed and swatted his face away. He looked at the old lady once again and nodded. She grinned and rushed over to the tall man, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

“Any friend of my favorite customer is a friend of mine, thank you for visiting,” She said. Ganon couldn’t help but grin, hoping it didn’t scare the poor lady.

“No, thank you,” He said and then castes his gaze to the golden blond man who was inspecting the Hearty Salmon that was resting on some ice on one wall while having some hylian rice and goat butter in a handheld basket.

The woman took her hand away and held them together behind her back, walking over to the register. Link picked some other items and placed the basket on the counter. The lady pressed some keys on her register and whispered something to Link that Ganon could not hear from the exit. Whatever it was caused Link to hurriedly place a purple rupee on the counter, signing something quickly before rushing out the door, a fierce red painted on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The tan man bowed to the lady before exiting after the hero. He never saw him like that, but he’d have to know why he had such a reaction.

The man was already unwrapping the butter and tossing it into his pan, watching it melt and run along the black. Ganon took a seat beside the pot, not looking at the man as he worked.

He had to ask, “What did the lady say?”

Link halted his chopping of the fish to look at him. Ganon watched his movements, slightly rushed, “ _Just… complimented you._ ”

“A compliment?” Gannon breathed, bewildered.

Link nodded but added, “ _A very direct one._ ” And another twinge of color lit up on his face as she shook his head and returned to chopping.

Gannon had never been complimented for as long as he can imagine. Link watched his fingers carefully and was relieved he didn’t have to say fully what the woman said. She was married for Hylias sake! How was he supposed to sign that she said that Ganon was ‘ _hot_ ’ and that she was happy he found someone to love. Just thinking about it made Links' skin crawl more than a hoard of moblins ever could.

“Did you… want me to help?” He heard pipe up once more. Link considered it. The only thing the man had to do was chop the other fish, but a knife? Ganon could have the chance to prove himself, at least a bit. Not only that but Link could easily defend himself from the knife.

“... _Yes, there is a spare cutting board in the cupboard where I got this one, and a knife. I will give you the fish after._ ” He needed no more instruction. He stood and did as told, making sure to point the knife down as he moved towards Link, not wanting to frighten him.

Link plops a hearty bass on the board and gets back to work. Gannon sits and prepares to make his first chop but hesitates. He hasn’t done this in a very long time. He stares at it for a moment before finally cutting through it.

Soon enough, the men had made rice balls and Link served them on one of the wooden tables. Ganon only helped with a small part of it and when he’d tried forming the rice into shape, it was disastrous in his huge hands.

Link took one seat and wasted no time digging in. Ganon was seated on the other, staring at the food in… happiness. He’d helped make these and Link seemed so at peace cooking, something he’s never witnessed on the man's face.

He wanted that expression to stay.

He started biting his rice ball, answering his stomachs groans finally. It was… Oh Hylia it was delicious. It beats whatever he was having before.

He couldn’t help the pleased hum that came out of him as he started eating more rapidly. Link flashed his eyes up to him in surprise, his cheek protruding slightly because of the food in his mouth.

Gannon had half a brain and swallowed his bite to say, “This is… really good! We never had this where I came from.”

Link sat up slightly, finishing his own bite and wiping his hands on his pants, then signed, “ _It is just rice balls, are you sure you haven’t had them?_ ”

Ganon nodded, leaning forward and Link shifted himself back. If the tan man noticed he didn’t mention anything, instead he said, “I’m sure, this is delicious.”

Link rubbed the back of his head, shifting his eyes to the right. He just responded by lifting three fingers under his bottom lip and directed them in Ganon's direction.

Ganon wanted to continue to speak, but the hero doesn’t seem to be on the same boat. The wind chimes fill the air and the sun shines on the mountains as it settles down and the moon takes its course with only a few drifting clouds drifting above. The rain had halted about two days after the calamity was defeated. The three of them have been residing in the village for a week, regaining their strength and mentally juggling their future. 

Link took his own visit to Impa just yesterday…

_“Who would you like to become? Now that you’ve filled your role, you are free to do what you truly want.”_

What _did_ Link want? What is his desire? He was just a sword bearer to the goddesses, just someone to put through pain and the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was built to move, to explore, to fight.

So what life could he _want_?

He chewed on the last bite of his food and picked up his plate, peering at… _him_ second. Ganon met his eyes and stood, and noticed that he had eaten all of the rice balls on his plate already. Link felt a small flame of pride spark in his chest as he took the plate and dropped them down the trash. Ganon followed him and looked at the stars. They were clearer now that the dark was becoming more apparent, and his orange eyes sparkled. It was still a phenomenal sight that wasn't clouded nor confused with the black and purple sparks.

Link couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. He did not see the person who ruined Hyrule, who ripped his normal life apart. He saw a destroyed man who had his own struggles and was taken from his own life to be a puppet for whatever took control of him. He saw a man wanting to lead a better life. When those eyes landed on him, with the same sparkle, he finally turned away.

He only signed, “ _We should see Zelda now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they start their journey.


	3. Chrysocolla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With chapters longer than I'm used to, I sometimes have a hunch my writing gets too redundant and bland :( Either way I hope you enjoy the small inserts of fluff and dorkiness.

The map of Hyrule was rolled out on the dark wooden low table sitting in Zelda's current lodgings. Link and Ganon were on one side of the table, Zelda on the other. There was another pot of tea sitting on the wood, some Blue Nightshade now in the mixture.

Zelda pinned the four major cities, then pulled out the letters.

“We will have to travel on foot after our first teleportation,” Zelda informed, turning her attention to Link. Said man made a questioning expression.

“ _ Why can’t we teleport to all four? _ ”

“I had the same question. Impa explained that there is not enough ancient energy yet to teleport the way we would have all those years ago,” Zelda sighed, “Carrying one person is enough, two is acceptable, three is a small possibility. She told me she was surprised we’d even made it across.”

Link nodded and took a drink out of his cup, Zelda continued speaking, “So, we will teleport to one more place, then we will travel with the collected champion to the next.”

Ganon had stayed silent since they arrived but piped up then to ask, “What… champion are we going to get first?”

Zelda bit back a comment and just answered, “Mipha.”

Ganon nodded and he fiddled with his tongue piercing again, still nervous around the princess. Link signed something Gannon didn’t catch, but it caused Zelda to squeeze up and a blush washed up, causing her face to go red. She sputtered and took a drink of her tea. The tan man heard a snicker to his left from the hero. Gannon found a smile of his own slip onto his face, and he refused to think hard about it.

Zelda seemed scandalized before she breathed out a laugh and shook her head, “You’re so insufferable, Link.” The conversation then delved into the preparations, they would pack what they needed, teleport via Sheikah Slate to Zora's Domain, request for the soldiers to gather horses to carry the supplies and ride, then travel to the nearest stable (Foothill Stable), drop the stuff off, and travel to Goron City. They had to file requests for armor to be made, since Zelda and Gannon, and most likely Mipha,did not have the fireproof armor. Link was willing to pay since he had quite some rupees on him from his adventures. Zelda wanted to pay but she had not a rupee to her name just yet, so she promised to pay his back someday.

The princess wanted to travel to Rito Village, obtain more materials, discuss trade, take Revali. Then, they will make the farthest travel to Gerudo Town. Ganon was ecstatic to leave Kakariko Village. Of course, anything beats the deep insides of Calamity… but he must admit, he wanted to travel, to explore and help the world he hoped to make a better change in.

It was also apparent Link wanted to explore too. By the end of the meeting, he was basically vibrating in his seat, pointing out the places they needed to go excitedly, how long the estimated time it would take to get there, and the things they have the possibility of experiencing. This was something Link held a passion for, something he was able to convey with animated movements and expressions, no matter if he was looking at Zelda  _ or  _ Ganon. Both listened very intently, but the redhead couldn’t help but be swept away at his knowledge of the wild.

Once the meeting was finished, Zelda led them to the door and whispered something in Links ear, who in turn nodded. Ganon lifted his brow a bit but questioned nothing verbally. The princess turned around and Link walked past him, Ganon following the shorter man.

Outside, leaves whisking by, the torches lining the roads and the same house with the cuckoos staring at him. He waved to them as he always did.

Link opened the door to his ‘home’ and Ganon slipped in. Link swayed left and right in the doorway, looking anywhere but him. Ganon rubbed his palms together, and contemplated verbalizing any of this thoughts. The blonde just glanced up and signed, “ _ Goodnight, we’ll be leaving at 7 a.m _ .”

Ganon opened his mouth to say goodbye but the door was closed already.

“Goodnight, Link.”

##  **♡**

Ganon paced back and forth in his room, holding his hands behind his back. He didn’t have much to carry, he packed his spare Kakariko outfit, and that is it. The door was pushed open. There, stood a woman with tan skin and white coily hair.

“Naomi, I came to check up on you one more time,” She said, using one of the nightstands in the room to place her vials, “How are you feeling?”

Ganon slumped in his chair, sighing, “I am excited to finally leave but… I have a hunch that the others will be negative towards me.”

Naomi nodded, clipping her hair back. She pulled one of the syringes out of her medical box and moved to prep his upper arm.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration on the needle, “They’ll be off at first but it takes time to prove your innocence.” Ganon winced as the sharp metal pierced through his skin.

“I’m not so sure,” He said, rubbing his thighs slightly with the arm that was not being poked.

Naomi sighed, pulling the needle with the blood sample out, she placed a generous dose of tonic on the cut and it rapidly cools the area and, presumably, closes the hole.

“You aren’t the man that the calamity made you.” Naomi opened her medical bag, placing the syringe in the same slot she pulled it from.

Ganon pursed his lips, staring at the floor, “I just hope I get forgiven but Zelda and… Link.”

The nurse grinned, dimples forming on her mocha cheeks, “Oh I’m sure you will with at least one of them.”

He whipped his head, orange eyes wide. Ganon was going to ask a question but his throat wouldn’t allow him. To add, the woman packed her supplies and was already about to leave.

“You should meet them now, they’re gonna leave soon,” She rushed out before hurriedly exiting the house. The man blankly stared at the door.

“What did she… mean?” He placed a hand on his forehead, breathing in and out to finally settle his emotions before deciding that he better meet Link and Zelda before they leave him here.

As he made it to the spot in front of Impas home, Zelda could be heard grumbling to Link about how she should have the slate for now.

“It’s been a while Link, just let me have it!” She huffed. She was wearing a new outfit as was Link. She wore a royal blue gown, one that was long with a tail and a crown atop her blonde hair that was…  _ cut _ . Link was wearing a dark blue outfit with gold lining, black pants with thigh thigh white boots, and the same blue and gold lined cap on his head. She continued to grumble, glaring daggers at the man. Ganon made his way over. Zelda finally snatched the slate out of Links gloved hands.

Link acknowledged Ganon and nodded to him. The redhead pointed to his hair and then the hero’s. In response, Link fell into a bashful expression, rubbing the back of his head once again.

“ _ Zelda brushed it, said it looked  _ gross _. _ ” He signed, glaring at the grass under his foot. Ganon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Link did look cleaned up, and very… very good looking.

Zelda then made a triumphant noise, and blue streams of light came together on top of her hands. She clicked the slate onto the waist of her dress, and handed the clothes to Ganon.

“You will wear a Royal Guards Outfit just as Link is. This will allow you to easily integrate with others,” She explains. Ganon stared at the clothes and the white boots that Zelda supplied him with.

“Alright,” He said, turning around to head back to his ‘home’. He fumbled around with the layers of clothes until finally, he puffed out his chest, placing his hands on his hips, a grin falling upon his face. He did it, and it fit  _ perfectly _ .

He rushed to place his Gerudo clothes back into his bag, and met up with Zelda and Link once more.

Link examined him up and down, his blue eyes sweeping back to Zelda with a small smile. Ganon's pride filled more, and he stopped right next to the hero.

Zelda pulled out the slate and hurriedly moved to the shrine in the domain. She flashed her gaze up, and asked if they needed anything else. They both shook their heads and she needn’t question again as she tapped the shrine. They each felt the tingle under their feet as they were lifted off the ground. Gannon was the only one out of the trio that had never experienced this,  _ awake _ at least, so his muscular arms scrambled to hold onto the shorter man.

“ _ SHI- _ “ His exclamation was swept away as he faded into strands. Up north, they molded together and drifted down onto the blue light of the ancient structure.

He sighed heavily, losing tension in his muscles. He realized he was still holding onto Link, he snapped his hands back to his sides. Suddenly opting to take in his surroundings.

The luminescent walls casted light to the stone of the shrine and the surrounding water. Ganon saw white crabs click around them peacefully. He then heard something form in front of him. It was a blue ice block that was rooted to the water, barely peeking out.

Zelda lifted her dress just over her ankles and walked across the block to the other side, Link gestured for Ganon to do the same. He briefly scanned the block before stepping across. Link came to stand beside him and Zelda stepped up the stairs. As they came into the light, Zora gasped and stared at them. Ganon couldn’t decipher if those looks were to him or to the princess.

Zelda kept her expression trained into a neutral. They traveled up the curving stairs and Ganon couldn’t take his own emotions, he stared in wonder at the carving in the railings, on the walls, the pillars and the sections with water drifting peacefully downwards in the curving structures.

“ _ LINK _ !  _ PRINCESS _ !” Ganon whipped his head around and was taken aback by a tall, lightly tanned, sun kissed man that was donned in silver jewelry and a dark blue sash with yellow rope falling in small loops on his chest. He had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He lacked a shirt, letting his muscles be exposed revealing his red scales that line the sides of his arms. He had beige cotton pants on and red boots also engraved with silver jewelry and gems placed around. It’s also to note he had an x shaped scar on his right cheek.

He held Links hands in his larger ones, giving him a grin filled with sharp teeth, Link smiled back at him.

“My dear friend, you have made it! I wanted to formally congratulate you on your fantastic achievement of ridding Hyrule of Calamity Ganon!” He spoke excitedly. Link nodded and peered down at his hands, then looking at Sidon. The prince withdrew his hands and apologized.

“ _ Thank you, _ ” Link mouthed and Sidons grin turned so wide it was almost creepy. He then stood and turned his attention to the Princess. He bowed and reached his hand out, Zelda took it and shook it nicely.

“Congratulations to you too, Zelda, You helped bring Mipha back to us and for that I am grateful.”

“Oh no matter,” Zelda said, “I am relieved to have Mipha back also.”

Sidon stepped back and took a look at Ganon. His hospitality never wavered as he reached his red-scaled hands to Ganon.

“I’m afraid we’ve never met before, I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora,” He explained with pride shining in his yellow eyes. The gerudo man shook the hand…

“I am…” He glanced at Link for support, he couldn’t just tell him his  _ name _ … “...a new member of the Royal Guard.”

Sidon withdrew his hand and looked at him quizzically, then asked, “Your name, sir?”

Zelda stepped in this time, “I would love to see Mipha, it’s been so long, Sidon.”

The prince's eyes widened, and he nodded, “My deepest apologies, Follow me.”

Sidon led them to his fathers throne room and the King grinned, leaning forward in his throne. He was one of the tallest and biggest Hylians in the land, being of the Whale-Zora subrace. This caused his legs to be unable to hold himself up and was strictly kept in this room.

“Why, it has been too long since I’ve seen both of you together,” He spoke in amusement.

Zelda bowed respectfully, but the King tutted.

“Your amount of royalty is on the same level as I, no need for such a formal greeting. Now, my daughter is downstairs, let Sidon bring you there.”

Sidon nodded and escorted them away, but Ganon didn’t miss him placing a hand on Links shoulder. A slight burn erupted in his chest and he looked away for the scene. The taste in his mouth was bitter, he had no idea why he felt this way, though.

There was a curving staircase on the left and right of the throne room that led them to where two doors resided and a waterfall at one end of the room. Sidon stopped in front of the door to the left. He twisted the knob and with little noise the doorway was opened to where Mipha was resting. Zelda rushed in, her heels clacking on the blue floor as she embraced the petite woman.

“Ah, Princess, my sister is still heal-“ Link held onto the Prince's arm. He then signed, “ _ Your sister is strong. If anything she would suffocate the princess. _ ”

Sidon laughed at that, a hearty and deep laugh, he patted Links head and looked at the two women once more.

Ganon still stood awkwardly in the corner as he focused on twiddling with his uniform. How could he compare to a  _ prince _ ? He was kind, caring, positive, has way more than a rupee to his name, Sidon seemed everything he himself was not.

Mipha seemed healthy though, Zelda thought. She was smiling with tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

“You… cut your hair,” Mipha pointed out softly.

Zelda nodded and sniffled, “I did, do you like it?”

The Zora Princess smiled wider, “Of course, you look beautiful!”

Link couldn’t help his own smile to cascade onto his features. Zelda appeared the most at peace she has the past two weeks in Mipha's arms. They pulled away a moment later, Zelda letting go and turning to the hero. She nodded and he stepped forward.

“ _ I am relieved you are alive, _ ” Link signed, Mipha's red brows raised for a moment, then she nodded, her jewelry on her head jingling. She held her index fingers together in front of her, slightly off to the right. Then separated her hands and shifted a few inches to her left, “ _ Also _ .”

Link grinned in response, it’s rare someone signed back to him. He was also silently nervous that she would not understand, since the memories he’d obtained, he never signed nor spoke.

“Thank you for setting me free, Link,” She whispered, “I am indebted to you, for bringing me back to my Domain.” She turned her gaze to the corner where Ganon was standing, still trying to conceal his nerves.

“Who are you?” She questioned, no vigor in her tone. Ganon snapped up, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Zelda shook her head and stepped in once more.

“He is a part of my royal escort group,” She informed, then turned to him taking on her diplomatic tone, “Will you and Link both step out?”

Link nodded curtly, Ganon following the movement, and they both left the room without a word. Link sighed and tilted his head to signify to follow him. The taller man did as told, could nearly be associated as a puppy as he trailed behind the blond like a shadow.

Zelda watched as the door closed, and turned back to her friends.

“I have news,” She stated, taking a seat on the end of the bed, making sure to avoid crushing Mipha's legs. Sidon pulled the chair out of the Zora Princess’ desk, then gently settled in it.

Mipha hummed, “Yes tell me.”

Zelda hesitated before saying, “The tall man that is my royal guard... That was Ganon.”

“Link, what is this kind of fish?” He pointed to the blue pile of dead fish. Said man turned from where he was inspecting the Swift Violets. He crossed the small shop to stand beside the redhead.

He turned finally and spelt out the letters, “C-H-I-L-L.”

“Chill…”

“ _ F-I-N _ .”

“Chillfin…”

“ _ Trout _ .”

“ _Ah_! Chillfin Trout. How do you sign the whole word?” Ganon requested. Link made the gesture and Ganon repeated it. Link nodded, pleased.

Mipha jumped up, groaning and placing a hand on her forehead. Sidon gasped, and a look of revulsion and horror fell on his face.

Zelda held onto her friend's arm, quickly trying to form an explanation.

“When Link and I defeated Calamity Ganon, he was left there, the Goddesses never carried him away. There must be a reason that he was left,” She paused, squeezing her hands together before continuing, “Impa advised us to take him to prove he is… innocent.”

“ _ Innocent? _ ” Sidon breathed, incredulous.

“I understand but, he has done nothing of concern and he's explained he held no option, just as Link nor I had.”

Mipha softened at that slightly, slowly dropping her hand to her lap.

“I am not sure he is the same man as Calamity, Mipha. He wants to help,” She carefully whispered. The Zora Princess sighed heavily and shut her eyes, thinking for a moment.

Finally she nodded, and laid back down, “I will allow him to be here, but if he hurts even one of my people I will need him to be led to our jail.”

Zelda nodded to the woman, taking both of her hands, “Thank you, Mipha. I have more wonderful news I would love to explain to you tonight.”

“You’re so  _ tall _ , mister!” Ganon tensed, freezing in the center of the plaza as he felt arms wrap against his legs. He saw a young kid with pale skin and blue scales, wide purple eyes staring at him at amazement. Link snickered, biting his lip to hold the noise as he scanned the domains architecture.

Ganon glared at him before returning to the child who exclaimed, “I hope to be as big and strong as you one day!” He flexed his arms and puffed his chest.

The tan man couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sure you will… uh… What is your name, strong one?” He asked, squatting down to face the child.

The zora grinned, “Tumbo!” He exclaimed, widening his stance into a starfish pose.

“Very powerful name, young man!” He cheered, patting his blue hair.

“Come on Tumbo, we have to eat dinner,” A small zora spoke monotone, almost a whisper. Ganon gave them both a thumbs up.

“You both will become stronger when you eat all your food! Just as I do!”

The second zora child stared at Link, then turned back to him, “Does he make you the food to make you strong?”

Ganon felt heat rush to his head, he heard another snicker from behind him. Ganon stuttered but finally told the children, “Yeah, he's why I am as strong as I am now.”

Tumbo grinned, “I hope to find someone that will help make me strong! Don’t you too, Keye?”

Keye shrugged, “I am only 5, I dunno.”

Tumbo rolled his eyes, “Later, for now we gotta eat!”

They then rushed off and Ganon sighed, he was scared to even look at the man behind him. Just as the heat left his cheeks, he turned and Link signed with an amused expression, “ _ Make you strong? _ ”

Ganon tsked and crossed his arms, “What? I mean, you are the reason I’m  _ alive _ even so…” 

Now it was Links turn to feel the heat erupt in waves swirling in his chest, he shook his head and sighed. He was about to sign something but he heard Zelda call to them.

“Please come up to the throne room,” She declared, and swiftly turned after sending a questioning glance to her friend.

Ganon walked in confident strides as his boots made noise against the stairs. Link moved in quick strides, although Ganon would laugh at how short he is, he decided against it as he might push his luck.

“Welcome back, both of you,” Zelda acknowledged, sending them both a smile from the right end of the long table. On the other end was Mipha, and Sidon was seated to the left of the three chairs lined up, facing the table and the King.

“Princess,” Ganon stated, bowing.

“Come, sit,” Mipha gestured, and Link did as ordered, Ganon following suit. He sat the closest to the princess, Link, as deserves, sat in the middle.

“Well I think you all deserve a huge Zora feast, on behalf of the domain!” King Dorephan congratulated, bringing skyward his cup with a deep purple color, and he downed it all in one gulp.

Just as they were eating and making small conversation, Zelda stood, attracting the attention of the Zoras.

“I would like to make an announcement,” The Hylian declared.

“Yes, what is it, Princess?” The king asked, taking another sip of his drink.

Zelda pursed her lips and smiled, “All of the other champions are alive still.” She heard a sputter as Mipha spit out some of her drink. Her round cheeks flushed as she wiped her mouth and quickly took a napkin and wiped some of it up.

“I deeply apologize, I just cannot believe… They are living?” She breathed.

Zelda shook her head and said, “I received letters from the rest of the main races, claiming that their champions from 100 years ago made it alive.”

Mipha plopped down into her seat, grinning uncontrollably, “Thank the Goddesses… Have you visited them yet?”

Zelda seated also, and shook her head, “No, but that is also why we are here.”

“Whatever do you mean, princess?” Sidon questioned.

“We would like to discuss the possibility of Mipha accompanying us to retrieve the rest of the champions, and then finally visit Hyrule Castle.”

King Dorephan couldn’t help but take a deep breath, the light blue gills that sprouted from his elbows twitched. Sidon didn’t appear to be in a different state.

“So soon?” Dorephan sighed, tapping one of his filled fingers to his cup.

“In about three days, we will be heading to Eldin, I must discuss with the different subraces the future plans of our land, trade must be set up and we have to recruit more people,” Zelda explains, hoping dearly the King will understand.

“As much as I would like to keep my daughter near,” He casts a gaze to the woman, “This decision is up to her, I respect anything she chooses.”

Mipha's eyes were wide, and she blinked. Then an easy smile erupted onto her face.

“Thank you, Father. Zelda, I accept your proposal for this journey. I will accompany you in the name of the Zora-subrace,” She happily said, eyes crinkling.

“Thank you, on behalf of the Hylian-subrace,” Zelda responded, a reflection of the smile her dear friend wore.


End file.
